


Slipping Through My Fingers

by Adi (Littlelionman15)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Adi
Summary: AU in which Peter is moving in into his dorm room, and Tony is helping him. There's tears, hugs, and chuckles.





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> the name is paying homage to the beautiful song of the same name, by ABBA - more specifically, the cover sung by Meryl Streep. i've been obsessed with ABBA music lately.

„You're sure everything's settled?“ Tony Stark looked across the miniature dorm room.   
“It is, Mr. Stark.” Peter comforted him.   
“You sure?” he asked again, sitting onto the edge of the lower bunk bed. Peter closed his eyes, a shy smile gracing his lips. “I am.”   
They sat next to each other, Peter’s curious eyes excitedly investigating every corner of his new room. It was September, only a few days before his classes at college would start, and Tony was helping him move in – aunt May was there, too, but she was more emotional; after all, it was her boy who was moving out. She went to get more tissue papers from her car. Peter was excited. High school was over, and now, a whole new chapter of his life was about to begin – he’ll study medicine, just as his parents did. He hadn’t told anyone, but the biggest reason he enrolled in med school was to honor and feel closer to them.   
“Yeah, Pete –“Tony jumps after a minute of silence, “I feel like that lamp should be more towards the east. Look how unbalanced it is.”  
Peter watched the person who was his mentor, his father figure, and his friend before everything else nervously move around the two-person-room. His steps were small and hurried. It looked as if he was a bee, flying from one corner of the room to the other.   
“Tony…” his voice soft and caring, “please.”   
Tony looked at the kid. His nervous lips twitched and curled into an unhappy smile, and his sad eyes teared up, as if the weight of the world which he always carried on his shoulders suddenly began hurting him. He was in pain, though – in emotional pain. Over the last few years, this kid – which he no longer is, thus Tony better get in the works of finding a new nickname – has grown up before his eyes. They cried and laughed, fell and got back up, grown both emotionally and physically together. Salt and pepper, as they called it, had colored Tony’s soft locks; you could now see a grey hair every here and there when you’d look at it. His eyes grew more emotional, warmer and softer – just as every father’s do as he watches his kid leave off for college. Peter has grown into a handsome young man. His chestnut-colored eyes had grown more experienced, a little serious and full of life, and his soft facial lines had grown somewhat sharper. Aunt May noted how he had now taken after his father; with his voice slightly deeper and the gentle stubble on his chin.   
“What? I’m not doing anything.” Tony wondered. He hadn’t noticed it, but his eyes filled out with tears and his chin began slightly shaking with his rosy lips curled into a saddened smile. Peter saw the tears in his eyes, and something inside him broke; he couldn’t resist the tears himself. He rushed into Tony’s embrace, almost knocking him over. In his strong arms, he found comfort. Tears were sliding down their cheeks.   
“I don’t even know why I’m crying. I’m a billionaire; I can afford to visit you every day if I feel like it.” Tony said, looking up – he was trying to push the tears away. Peter chuckled, and so did his former mentor. He wasn’t a mentor to him anymore – Peter had now grown up, and the man he hugged in the little bedroom wasn’t his mentor or close friend in that moment; it was the father figure, in whose hug he felt safer than ever. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”  
“For what?” Tony wondered.   
“For everything.”   
Tony’s heart softened, and just as Aunt May was about to come in and say her goodbyes, he gently kissed his forehead before letting him go. “Thank you, Spider-boy. “


End file.
